Lies
by MyGhela
Summary: "You were lying to me this whole time?" Eddie asked, his voice breaking but he the rage he felt was more powerful than sadness. "It wasn't like that!" Mara said, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Liar!" he yelled "I trusted you!" He walked away from her, she tried to follow him but it was too late. She couldn't do anything.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back~~~**

* * *

Eddie Miller is one of the most popular boys at Anubis University even though he doesn't really do anything to be popular. He doesn't care about his surroundings and the people around him. He was typically quiet, a snob and dispassionate. He has no friends and is always alone. Even though he's like this, a lot of girls on campus are still head over heels in love with him. He's tall, handsome and rich. Who wouldn't like him?

I'll tell you who, Mara Jaffray.

If there is anyone how should receive a trophy for her resourcefulness and persistence that would be Mara Jaffray. She is the oldest out of 3 siblings, she has two little brothers. Dave and Dom, both still in high school. Mara's dad died six years ago, she was only 13 back then. Her mother is only a librarian at a public library and her income isn't enough to support all three of them, so Mara decided to work after school and be a working student so she could help her mother.

She's open to any job as long as it's a clean way to make money, so when someone approached her and gave her an unusual task, she accepted it. Her mission: to find out what secrets lie behind Eddie Miller's life. And for her to succeed in this task, she needs to enter the world of the mysterious boy. And because of her resourcefulness and persistence she succeeded but one thing became endanger when she did, her heart.

* * *

**Just the prologue. **

**I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this because our house burned down last september 7 and well, we don't have a house. **

**s****o yeah, r&r. **


	2. Chapter 2

Similar to the fragrant bitterness of unsweetened coffee, the feelings that lingered after love's conclusion. A sharp taste that tantalized your every taste bud. You will never forget it. It won't allow you to.

Well, that was what Mara's take on love was. She never really had luck in the department of romance.

"Welcome to Siren café, may I take your order?" Mara asked the tall woman that stood in front of the counter.

"Yeah, one large coffee" She replied rather impatiently as she tapped her fingers on the counter

"One large coffee" Mara repeated to make sure and the woman nodded "Okay, would you like anything else?"

"No, that would be all"

"Alright, that'll be £2.10. Your order will be with you in a few moments" Mara said, handing the woman her receipt and heading to the back of the cafe to make the coffee.

It was almost seven and almost time for her to go home. She'd been working at the Siren café for almost a year now and she'd enjoyed it. Well, most of the time. She placed the fresh batch of coffee beans into the machine and waited for it to brew. She sighed as she noticed the café was slowly starting to slow down, it'd been a very tiring day. After school she immediately went to work and the afternoon rush was more chaotic than usual.

She picked up the coffee pot and transferred the contents into a cup. She returned to the counter and gave the coffee to the lady that was waiting by the clamming area.

Mara turned to look at the circular wall clock that was placed near the counter and sighed and contented sigh, only 10 more minutes. Only 10 more minutes before she could return home and do her homework.

"Oi, Mara" a voice called

Mara looked to her co-worker who was at the back, next to another machine that was brewing coffee.

"Yeah?" Mara asked. Seeing as there were only a few people in the café, who already had their orders, she left the counter and made her way to Joy. "What is it?"

"I wanna go home" Joy complained as she put the coffee into a cup.

Mara rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Of course you do" her voice laced with sarcasm

"Hey! Unlike you, I don't enjoy working here" Joy said walking back to the counter as Mara followed

"And who said I enjoy working here?"

"Please, you have three other jobs" Joy stated "If you didn't enjoy working here, you'd quit because you still have three other jobs"

"The only reason that I'm working 4 jobs is so I can support my mom and brothers" Mara explained "I won't be working here after I graduate college"

"Oh, speaking of that. I'm thinking of applying to Anubis University next year after high school"

"Really?" Mara asked "What made you choose AU?"

"I heard the campus was beautiful and that there some pretty hot boys!" Joy whispered-yelled at her friend

Mara shook her head and laughed at her friend's statement.

**Linebreak**

"Mara, how much for that bracelet?" One of her classmates asked as she and other of her female classmates gathered around her table in class.

"This one?" Mara asked as she held up the bracelet. "95 quid"

"What?" Her classmate exclaimed "How come it's so expensive? It's not even real!"

"Hey, who said it wasn't real?" Mara asked, annoyed

"Uh, hello. You're selling it" The girl said knowingly

"You know what?" Mara asked, standing up from her position, her hands slammed against the desk "If you don't want to buy something then you better–"

"Okay class, take your sits" Mara was cut off by the sounds of their professors voice as he entered the room. "Ah, Miss Jaffray, kindly put away your produces"

"Yes sir" Mara said as she began to put all of the accessories back into a bag.

Everyone knew about Mara's little sideline of selling jewelry and accessories at school. No one mind, it wasn't technically against the school rules.

"Okay, now we shall discuss about–" Their professor was cut off when someone entered the room with a huff, "…Ah, Miss Millington, so glad you could join us today"

Mara's gaze trailed to the tall blonde by the door frame. Amber Millington. She was pretty much perfect; beautiful and rich. The only thing that she really needed was a proper brain. She wasn't really the brightest star up in the galaxy.

"Sorry sir, it was just because–"

"I don't care Miss Millington, hurry up and take your sit" Amber was cut off from her already known speech by Mr. Sweet.

Amber was beyond pretty but she also had a weird and crazy side, like when she stood in front of the whole class and went on and on about how her daddy got her the most awful present for her birthday. When Mara found out what the present was, she wanted to slap Amber in the face. Her father had gotten her a new car; Amber's complain was it wasn't pink.

Mara was annoyed mainly because she couldn't even afford to pay for her tuition let alone buy a car. She would have been happy with whatever color, at least she had a car but that just shows the difference between the rich, like Amber and Mara. They moved in two different worlds.

As Amber obeyed Mr. Sweet, she walked towards her sit but her gaze was locked on Mara.

Mara wondered why she was looking at her but she just decided to shrug it off.

* * *

**Omg, I totally forgot about this story. **

**OTL**

**I'm so sorry**

**Oh well, R&R~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lies 2**

Bodies of students all rushed away after the bell sounded off, indicating it was now time for their next class. All of them scattering, some even running just to get to their next class on time and Mara was one of those who were practically running. Correction, she _was_ running. She passed the students, hitting some of them and waving a "sorry" over her shoulder as she did. It was annoying and really inconvenient to have two classes back to back where the rooms are at the other sides of campus but she always managed her times. It was one of her natural qualities and maybe running around the diner where she worked during weekends helped. Rush hour was a bitch.

As Mara turned a sharp left on her way– her books clutched in her arms tightly, bag slung over her shoulders– she almost let out a sigh of relief because she wouldn't be late for class, but that was turned to a strangled moan when she felt someone grab the strap of her bag and pulled her into the girls comfort room. She was ready to scream and kick but when she saw who her capturer was, all that came out of her was a "huh?" and a confused look on her face.

There standing in all of her blonde glory was Amber Millington, but the sour look on her face destroyed the natural beauty on it.

"What?" Was the only thing that came out of Mara's mouth when she was finally back to her senses.

" Mara Jaffray," She said Mara's name in a way that Mara never wanted to hear her name in that manner ever again.

"Amber," She said, fixing her bag strap and inhaling deeply "what is it? Because I'm going to be la–"

"I need a favor," Amber said cutting Mara off and Mara was ready to roll her eyes and push they girl out of her way so she could get to her class.

"I'm sorry Amber, but can't this wait?" She asked trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. She noticed that they were the only ones in the room.

"No, no it can't" Amber replied in a stern tone.

"I'm going to be late" Mara said "We're going to be late because last time I check, we have the same class now."

"I don't care about that silly thing," She said in a casual tone that just made Mara more annoyed.

Mara debated with herself for a second. If she just pushed Amber away and speed walk to her class just a few doors down, would she have to pay for it later with one of Ambers over-exaggerated speeches and complains? Or would Amber get her back with some other way? Either way, Mara just wanted to get to her class and not get yelled at by her professor but by the determined look on Amber's face, she wasn't going to back down without a fight.

So, cursing internally, and breathing out a heavy sigh she said,

"Fine, what do you need?"

A brilliant and stunning smile was on Ambers lips not a second later after Mara uttered her last words and Mara was cursing herself some more because Amber was practically jumping up and down with joy.

"Amber!" Mara shouted and she could hear the last bell ringing, indicating she was late. _Great._

"Oh, yeah. Sorry" Amber smiled but it was gone in a second. Replaced by a serious look on her face "What do you know about Eddie Miller?"

"What?" Mara's eyes were wide in confusion.

"Eddie Miller," Amber said the name with a hint of admiration and something that Mara couldn't pinpoint. "What do you know about him?"

"I-I don't know anything about him" She answered and it was true. She didn't know anything about him besides the basics. Rich, popular, handsome, quite type and the dream guy of half of the student body and the way the conversation was going Mara was pretty sure that Amber was one of them. "Why?"

"I need you to find out more things about him for me."

"What?" She asked, a little bit surprise by the favor but the way Amber said it, it was basically an order. "Why?"

"Because," She replied "He is one of the most popular, handsome and rich students here and I want him."

"Okay," Mara said with some understanding or at least she was trying to. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"I need you to discover what lies behind him," She said "what makes him tick, what makes him…him."

As Mara listened to Amber talk, she thought about Eddie as a person.

She didn't really know anything about him.

Yeah, girls were head over heels over him and he was very handsome and cute but he was also dispassionate and detach. He wore no emotion what so ever. And Mara kind of understood as to why Amber wanted to know more about him because, no one really did. No one knew where he came from, or what he likes and dislikes. There were rumors that spread about him, most of them saying that he slept with half of the girls on campus but he never really conform it, or denied it really but after a few months, people actually started to realize that it was impossible for him to hook-up with all these girls when he hardly ever talked to anyone.

"Amber, as much as I want to help you with your infatuation with Eddie," Mara began, "I don't have time for it, I have to work after school and I'm busy with my homework and I'm already late–"

She was cut off by Ambers hand in front of her face, she wanted to shove her hand away but before she got to do it, it was replaced by a small bag.

She looked at Amber in confusion but Amber just waved the bag in her face and indicated for her to take it.

A gasp escaped Mara's lip when she open the bag and saw that it was filled with money and when she looked up to look at Amber, a small smile was on her face.

"What is this?" Mara tried not to stutter.

"500 pounds" Amber said simply "And that's just a down payment." When Mara just gaped at Amber, still trying to comprehend what was happening, Amber rolled her eyes "I'm going to pay you to find out things about him. Jeez Mara, I thought you were supposed to be smart."

A small side of Mara wanted to say something at the comment but it was pushed at the back for her mind and the only thing that came to Mara's mouth was.

"Why me?"

"Because, you're smart, resourceful and have a reputation of being persistence. " Amber answered "If anyone can investigate about Eddie Miller, it's you."

"But, how about private detectives?"

"Oh, please, you're way chipper than a private detective and at least with you I know I can trust you because if you fail me, I can do a lot of things with my daddy's money." Amber said a sinister smirk on her face. "Did you know my dad wants to buy the land where that old dusty public library stands? He wants to turn it to a one of those country clubs or something. I would honestly prefer if he would turn it into a mall but whatever."

_Blackmail._

Maybe she wasn't that dumb after all.

And if she wasn't holding 500 pounds in her hand, she would've slapped Amber for trying to get her mother to lose her job. But she wasn't ready to let go yet so she just inhaled deeply and looked at the money in her hands again.

If she said no to Amber, she won't get the money and she remembered that her brothers were going to the country side for a school trip that was required, and they didn't have enough money for the expenses. On the other hand if she did take the money and failed Amber on basically spying and stalking Eddie, who knows what she was capable of doing, maybe getting her mother fired was just a first step?

It was a lose-lose situation for her but she decided to just hold her breath and take the leap.

"Deal."

* * *

**HAHAHAHA~!**

**I'll probably introduce Eddie in the next chapter. **

**And when the next chapter will be up, is a mystery even to me. **

**School is a bitch.**

**Anyone wanna help me with my math homework~?**

**Also English~?**


End file.
